2 Steps Away
by jenmer61977
Summary: At the beginning of the summer right after Nationals junior year through unavoidable circumstances Rachel and Santana were forced together and fell in love spending a wonderful summer together. Now that school has started back will the stress of McKinley be too much for them or will one of them be forced to step away. Pezberry Two-Shot!
1. Breaking Point

**2 Steps Away**

 **At the beginning of the summer right after Nationals junior year, through unavoidable circumstances Rachel and Santana were forced to spend time around each other. During that time they found that they actually had a lot in common and fell in love spending a wonderful summer together. Now that school has started back will the stress of McKinley be too much for them or will one of them be forced to step away. Pezberry Two-Shot!**

 **A/N: This is going to start out as a Two-Shot inspired by the song 2 Steps Away by Patti Labelle but may eventually be added to with other one shots in the same universe.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of it characters. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **2 Steps Away-Breaking Point**

 _Rachel's POV_

From down the hall she watched the scene play out in front of her and felt sick as Puck leaned into Santana's personal space flirting with her. Santana seemed to be flirting right back and after watching for a few more moments hoping she would flatten the boy Rachel couldn't take it anymore and turned to flee in the opposite direction. Unfortunately since she only had eyes for what was happening down the hall she failed to see the slushy coming and was doused in cherry iciness as the crowd around her erupted in laughter. The boys that threw it taunting her, "Good morning loser."

Taking a deep breath she turned and retrieved her slushy kit from her locker and headed down toward the bathroom to clean up and change. Hopefully she would be able to finish before the end of homeroom and be able to make it in time for 1st hour.

When she entered the bathroom the group of Cheerios that were already in there started laughing and she just sighed moving to the sink to rinse her hair. She ignored them as they taunted her but they all turned as the door opened and Santana came through it.

Glaring at the other Cheerios she took in the scene around her and yelled, "Get out!" Than locked the door and checked the bathroom for other people before stepping up to Rachel pulling her towel out of her bag. "Here, let me help you."

Rachel just shook her head removing her shirt and took the towel from her to dry her hair. "What's the point? Don't bother."

Santana looked hurt and turned her face to look at her. "What the hell, what's wrong with you?"

"What's the point San when apart from the slushies you don't treat me any better than they do." Santana took a step back in shock at her tone and Rachel took another cleansing breath. "You know, I understand how you feel about coming out, I can even understand you not talking to me in the halls or…"

Santana cut her off stepping closer. "You know why I can't come out. You said you were ok with that."

Rachel sighs putting on her clean clothes and starts brushing her hair out. "I'm not asking you to come out with me Santana but would it kill you to be civil to me. I mean it feels like it's freshman year all over again with you, minus the slushies. Hell you were nicer to me all of last year and we were just teammates."

Santana opened her mouth to answer but Rachel held up a hand and stopped her. "But you know, I was dealing with all of that bullshit because I love you and you need to be popular. You can't come out for various reasons and I was ok with that. I really was, but I swear to god if Puck gets close to you like that again and you don't remove him I'm going to cut off little Puck and mount it on my wall. And you, you just let him and you were flirting right back with him. How do you think that makes me feel?"

Santana stepped forward to grab her but at the look in her eyes she stops. "Baby you know that I love you and that that shit with Puck out there was just for show. I actually told him to back off."

Rachel threw her hands up, "with a flirty smile and a slight coy push to his chest. If he had tried that last year you would have had his balls in a vice but the closer you come to being yourself and coming to terms with that you get scared and start regressing back. It gets worse every day and the only thing that keeps me sane is being in your arms the second the door to my house closes but even that is starting to not be enough. I love you but…"

Santana pushed in and took her hands. "Rachel you know I love you. I'm sorry for the thing with Puck and I promise it won't happen again. You know the only one I want is you baby please."

Rachel looked up at her with tears in her eyes. "When you hold me at night and when we are in the privacy of my house I know it. I can feel it but that time together has been getting shorter and shorter. I see you and get to actually _be_ with you for a total of maybe, at most, 6 hours a week. There's always Cheerios or family stuff and the longer school goes on the more distant you get and the crueler you become in public. I just… I'm not sure how much longer I can take it."

Santana held back a sob and pulled Rachel in kissing her desperately. Rachel allowed it needing the closeness and contact but didn't let it go too far. When she pulled back Santana looked in her eyes. "I don't know what you want me to do Rae. I love you and it's not like I would ever date anyone else but you. You _know_ this…"

Rachel put a finger to her mouth silencing her. "I love you too San and I thought I could do this until the end of the year when we move to New York and get the hell out of this fish bowl we live in but I didn't sign up for this. It wasn't supposed to be like this. We were supposed to be, if not friends than teammates and civil to each other around everyone else and spend all of our time outside of school that we could together. I get an hour a night Monday through Thursday and two hours on Sunday if I'm lucky. It's just not enough. I need more than a quickie before dinner with you a few times a week San. I… I think we need to take a step back. You need to figure out what you want and understand how your actions affect me and I need to really look at this situation and decide if I can continue on this way."

She took a step away and started gathering her things. Santana stood stunned for a moment then shook out of it and rushed to her side. "No Rae, stop. You can't do this. I need you, I can fix this please baby I love you."

Rachel continued putting her things away and zipped up her bag. "Just… Take some time and think it over San because I'm telling you right now things have to change. I need some space and time to think myself." She leaned in and laid a chaste kiss on Santana's lips then moved to the door. "I love you but I need more," and with that she was out the door leaving a devastated Santana in her wake.

The week flew by and before they knew it, it was Friday. Santana had tried all week to contact Rachel but she wouldn't answer her phone or texts. Rachel spent the week just listening to her music and thinking about all that had happened throughout the summer and how things changed so drastically after school started.

The summer started off rocky at best when they had both got summer jobs at the same place, wanting to save money for after graduation. Both refused to quit and find another job so they were forced to interact and get along. After a very short amount of time it wasn't so forced anymore and they found that they actually liked each other and had a lot in common so they started hanging out when they were off work.

It didn't take long for them to fall for one another and when they finally kissed for the first time it was amazing. After that they were inseparable and they just got closer and closer all summer. A few weeks before school started Rachel gave herself to Santana for her first time and it was so amazing. Santana was so gently and loving with her making it a wonderful experience and that just bonded them even more. They started making plans for the future for when they graduated and moved to New York. Everything was amazing, that is until school started.

At first it wasn't so bad. She and Santana didn't speak to each other in school and only minimally spoke in Glee. After school and glee or cheerios Santana would make her way to Rachel's and they would spend the whole evening together or they would go to Santana's house and hang out there. Santana's parents knew they were friends and had really come to love the little diva. They had no problem with her being around but in the last few weeks Santana had stopped asking her to come over and started spending very little time with her.

Like she had told Santana, the longer time went on the more distant she became until Rachel just couldn't take it anymore. She still didn't know what she was going to do but during the week she had come across a song that she had heard while hanging out with Mercedes a while back and it just struck a chord with her. So now she, as always, was the first to arrive to glee and was just sitting staring off into space waiting for glee to start so she could sing the song and get it off her chest. She just needed to let out all that she was feeling.

As the others started filtering in to the room they all shared looks and eyed the diva. They were all concerned. When the school year started she was her usual bubbly self, maybe even a little happier than they were used to but that was ok. As the school year wore on though, she started to change. She got quieter and didn't sing as often or make as many suggestions.

They had all watched her slowly just stop being her. This last week it had gotten so much worse and they had no idea what was going on with her. Mercedes and Kurt even tried talking to her but to no avail. Now they all sat and watched as she sat in her own world and waited for Mr. Schue to come to rehearsal hoping something would spark her interest again. When he arrived he noticed them all watching the silent girl and smiled sadly bringing their attention to him.

Rachel had no idea when he had arrived lost in herself and had to be asked twice before she looked up to Mr. Schue. He smiled and rubbed her shoulder, "Rachel, you asked earlier to sing a song today. We're ready when you are."

Coming out of her daze she nodded getting up and walking to the center of the room. Once the band was ready with the music she turned to the group keeping her head slightly down not making eye contact. "I came across this song the other day and it fit with how I was feeling and I just need to sing it and get it out."

With that she motioned for the band to start, closed her eyes and poured her heart out.

It's hard to see the fear inside  
As I walk away from you  
And distance overcomes the miles  
As slowly I pull through  
And I cannot reach the world today  
'cause I'm suffering from you  
And the more I think, the more I cry  
As I walk away from you

As she started singing tears started pouring down her face and everyone started looking around trying to figure out what was causing their little diva this heart ache and their hearts broke seeing her like this. When the chorus started Mercedes, Quinn and Artie, all knowing the song well, joined in backing her up.

I'm two steps away  
From loneliness  
I'm awake  
From the mess we made  
I'm alive  
And I'm feeling incomplete

Santana never took her eyes off of the girl she loved so much and her heart broke all over again for causing this realizing that she may really lose the best thing that had ever happened to her because of her own stupidity.

I don't understand my life  
Or the version that chose you  
And the warring hearts and winter came  
Now there's nothing left to do  
And I cannot reach the world  
'cause I'm suffering from two  
And the more I think, the more we die  
As I walk away from you

I'm two steps away  
From loneliness  
I'm awake  
From the mess we made  
I'm alive  
And I'm feeling incomplete

I'm two steps away  
I am, two steps away  
I'm two steps away  
I'm two steps away

I am, I am Two steps away  
Two steps away  
From loneliness  
I'm awake  
From the mess we made  
I'm alive  
And I'm feeling incomplete

Two steps away  
Two steps away  
I'm two steps away  
Two steps away  
Two steps away

As she finished softly the Gleeks all clapped lightly and she gave them a sad smile. "Thanks for listening, I just needed to get that out." she said as she turned to take a step toward the door but stopped when she heard her voice.

"Rachel…"

 **A/N: Ok, so I know I have so many other stories that are ongoing but I heard this song, 2 Steps Away by Patti Labelle and this little ficlet came to my mind and wouldn't let me write anything else until I got it out. Part two is in the works and will be up very quickly. Thanks for reading and as always any reviews are welcome.**


	2. Finding Your Brave

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee or any of it characters. Special thanks to Niekie for helping proofread this story, she's all kinds of awesome.**

 **2 Steps Away-Finding Your Brave**

 _Santana's POV_

From down the hall she heard the splash and looked up as the laughter started and Rachel turned to open her locker. On a sigh she pushed Puck away. "I don't have time for you just go."

He smirked and stepped away. "I'll just wait. The ladies always come back to Puckzilla."

Santana shook her head closing her locker and heading off down the hall. "Don't hold your breath. That ship has sailed and sunk," and with that she was off in search of her girlfriend.

When she got to the bathroom she wasn't happy to see Rachel like this with the Cheerios laughing at her so she yelled at them to leave. What happened next floored her but to be honest shouldn't have been surprising.

She knew she was floundering but she just couldn't seem to stop. She was terrified of everything and Rachel was getting the brunt of her fear in the form of her keeping her at arms-length and regressing back to her stupid freshman tactics. The moment the words 'step away' came out of Rachel's mouth she knew that she had taken things too far and she needed to fix this before she lost her completely.

Rachel shot her down though, walking away leaving her wondering how the hell she had let things get like this and if she would still have her girlfriend when this was all said and done. When the door closed behind Rachel she dropped to her knees and sobbed not knowing what to do now.

The next few days were hell for her and she could tell for Rachel too. She tried so many times to talk to or text the girl but she would never respond. She spent every waking moment trying to think of ways to fix this mess she had made. Contrary to Rachel's words she knew exactly what and who she wanted. She was just a damn coward and because of that she alienated the only person she ever truly loved.

She knew the moment she came out she would lose her grandparents and probably her parents and she didn't have anywhere to go when they kicked her out. Rachel was sympathetic to this and never pushed her to come out but then she had to go and start being an ass when school started. It made no sense to her now as she sat in contemplation every night trying to figure it all out.

After sitting all week in her own counsel, other than the fact that she needed Rachel one thing became abundantly clear. She was a damn fool. How could she let this happen after promising her love that everything would be ok when they went back to school?

It was now Friday and she was sitting on the bleachers in the stadium just looking out over the field. She wasn't even sure at this point that after everything that she put the love of her life through that she even deserved the girl anymore. Not that she ever really did but she always thought that she would do whatever necessary to prove herself after she got her.

She was so lost in thought she didn't see or hear Brittany coming toward her until she sat and spoke. "What's wrong S? You've been a sad panda all week and I don't think I've seen you smile in a month."

She just continued to look forward. "I messed up B. I really and truly screwed the fuck up."

Brittany scooted closer and put and arm around her. "Just say you're sorry and don't do it again. That always works for me."

Santana smiled slightly leaning into her best friend. "I'm not sure that will be enough this time. I think I ruined everything because I'm a coward."

They sat in silence for a little while longer than Brittany stood pulling her up with her. "You need to find your brave again San. You almost had it last year and you found it this summer when you actually let her in. You just lost it again and you need to find it and hold on to it tighter. If she's truly worth it to you than you have to find it."

She said it so matter of fact that Santana just stared for a moment. "How did you… what are you talking about Britt?"

Brittany smiled and kissed her cheek. "Last year you almost found your brave and admitted you were a Lebanese than this summer you did find it and told Rachel you loved her. Somehow after school started you lost it again and you just need to find it again and hold onto it better."

Santana was still shocked. "How did you know about this summer?"

She just shrugged. "I think you dialed my number on accident when you were making out with Rachel because you called me and I heard you kissing and say 'I love you Rachel.' I was so happy for you and I figured you'd tell me later but you lost your brave again and now you messed up but you can still fix it if you find it."

On a sigh she fell into Brittany's comforting embrace. "I don't know how to fix it B. What do I do?"

"I don't know S but if you find your brave I think you'll figure it out."

Stepping back Santana smiled slightly at her quirky friend and linked their pinkies. "I'll see what I can do but we really should go. It's time for Glee."

With a nod they headed in that direction pinkies still linked. When they entered the room all eyes were on a quiet Rachel. She was staring off in the distance unaware of the scrutiny of the others around her. Santana sighed softly pulling Brittany up with her to the back riser. It was breaking her heart to see her like this but the diva wouldn't talk to her.

When it took Mr. Schue so long to get her attention she could tell that she wasn't the only person in the room that was concerned. Everyone gave each other confused and concerned glances and watched as she finally made her way to the front of the room.

She thought that it was a good thing that her girl had asked to sing, that maybe she was coming back to herself a bit but the second Santana recognized the song she started to panic. Some of the others joined in singing back up but all she could do was sit there and shake.

Rachel never looked up. She never made eye contact with anyone. She just stood with her eyes closed, her heart broken and pouring out right in front of all of them and Santana almost let out a sob when the words 'as I walk away from you' came out of Rachel's mouth with such utter despair.

She sat through the entire song staring at her. She was willing her to look up and see that she was sorry, that this could be fixed but she never did. As the song came to an end she didn't know what to do. Then Rachel started talking, moving to turn to walk away and she knew.

She would do whatever it took and she stood. "Rachel…"

Rachel half turned on a sigh. "I can't…"

She moved to take a step again and Santana rushed down the risers. "Damn it Rachel stop, don't move."

Rachel finally looked up causing her to stop a few feet away at the look of utter defeat in her eyes. "What do you want Santana? I don't want to…"

As she spoke she moved to continued walking and Santana was in motion again interrupting her sentence. "No please stop moving. Please Rae."

She turned back and looked in her eyes. "I don't know what you want from me San."

Santana did the only thing she could think of to stop her and make her listen. She swooped in before she could take another step and took Rachel in her arms kissing her so tenderly it brought more tears to both of their eyes.

Soft gasps were heard throughout the room but neither of them heard anything. Not even when Finn said 'what the hell' and Quinn slapped him upside the head and told him to shut up. They just stood for a moment lost in each other until Rachel's senses fully caught up with her brain and realized where they were.

She tried to pull back but Santana wouldn't let her get far, "What are you doing San? Everyone is watching."

Santana spared a glance at the shocked faces staring at them and looked back into her eyes. "I don't care anymore. They're not important, you are. I am so sorry for being such a bitch. I know I don't deserve you, like at all, and I certainly don't deserve your forgiveness yet again but I love you so damn much and I am just so fucking sorry for being such a coward and letting that rule me. Please baby, please don't walk away from me. I can fix this, please let me fix this Rae. I love you."

By the time she finished tears were streaming and Rachel took her face in her hands lovingly wiping them away. "I can't go on the way we have been San. My heart can't take it anymore."

She pulled her in closer taking her lips again in a quick but loving kiss. "You won't have to. I will fix it."

Rachel smiled sadly, "How?"

Santana looked around at the other Gleeks then back to Rachel. "We are supposed to be a family in here right? I never should have asked you to keep us a secret from them and I am hoping that as our family they will give me time to talk to my parents about being gay before that video Porcelain is taking makes it to the general population."

She said the last of her sentence with a sneer in Kurt's direction and Mercedes slapped him in the head as Brittany took his phone and deleted the video. Rachel just looked into her eyes shocked. "I'm not asking you to come out to your parents baby I just wanted more time with you and for you to…"

Santana cut her off with a kiss and pulled back with a smile. "I have to do it at some point Rae. I cannot live my life in the damn closet. Look at what it's done to us. Look at what I've let it do to us. I was so afraid of someone seeing through me if I was being nice to you or doing something that would give us away because I can't seem to keep my hands off you in some way, I always have to be touching you. I let that fear rule my actions and all it did was tear us apart so no, I won't do it anymore. God Rachel you are worth more to me than anything, let me show you."

Rachel pushed her hands in Santana's hair. "What if they kick you out?"

"She can stay with me."

They look over to Quinn who is just smiling at them. "Mom is still giving me anything I want out of guilt. She'll let you stay if you need to, especially if it's for the same thing she feels guilty for."

Santana nods her thanks and turns back to Rachel, "See, covered. Please let me do this. Let me make this better. Please baby."

Rachel melted into her burying her face in her neck on a sob. Santana just held her close whispering in her ear. "Let me fix us. Let me keep loving you. Don't step away from me baby I need you."

When she finally pulled back Santana wiped her eyes and kissed her chin. Rachel started nodding. "Ok, I forgive you, I need you too."

"Oh thank god," she said as she pushed in and took her lips again in relief kissing her with all the love she had for her.

The room erupted in cheers pulling them apart slightly as they laughed happily into each other. Rachel moved to take a step back but Santana pulled her back to her desperately. "No you can't."

Rachel just looked at her in confusion. "What in the world baby?"

Santana shook her head rapidly. "I can't let you talk another step until you tell me you are not walking away from me."

"What are you talking about? I just said I forgive you."

"I know but you already took one step and I can't let you take the second unless I hear you say you aren't walking away from me."

Rachel looked at her still confused seeing she was being serious and cupped her face. "I am not walking away from you. I love you San."

Santana deflated and held back a sob releasing her finally letting her move her feet but not letting her too far. Rachel smiled still confused and was startled as Brittany ran up pulling her into a hug whispering into her ear. "You took a step away after you finished singing and your song said two steps so she couldn't let you take another."

As realization dawned on her she pulled out of Brittany's hold and fell back into Santana. "I will never walk away from you."

Santana finally let out the sob she had been holding onto and held her tight. After a few moments she calmed and they were swarmed by all the others talking at once, congratulating them and asking how they got together. She just smiled and gave Rachel a nod that she could tell them and just stood watching her tell their story with adoration in her eyes.

Brittany came up behind her and whispered in the ear that wasn't close to Rachel. "I'm glad you found your brave S."

She turned her head and kissed her cheek, "Me too B, me too."

 **A/N: Ok, there was part two. Let me know what you thought and if you'd like to see other one-shots in this universe.**


End file.
